


Might seduce your dad type (Vol. 2)

by CherryPie0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Penny Parker - Freeform, Peter is Morgan's friend, Peter is a Little Shit, Smut, Tony and his guilt, Tony tries his best, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Widower Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Tony has to deal with his guilt, his unwanted desires,anda really horny teenager that doesn't know how to quit.~A fem!Peter version ofthis.





	Might seduce your dad type (Vol. 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Might seduce your dad type](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582327) by [CherryPie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0). 

> An anon on tumblr asked if I could turn this into fem!Peter so, here we are😁 
> 
> Same plot; the main things that I've changed are the descriptions and the smut- obviously 😅 I hope you enjoy!!❤️❤️

The first time Penny comes to their house, the kid is all wide smiles, innocent and polite, introducing herself with a handshake, her small soft hand disappearing in Tony's larger.

They're working on a class project together, Morgan explains, already dragging Penny towards her room.

Tony doesn't think much about it. Morgan has brought friends home before, this is nothing new. He simply doesn't understand why he suddenly feels so distracted by the sounds coming from his daughter's room.

It's not that he's trying to hear what they're saying, it's just that he can't stop listening to the sweet sound of Penny's laugh, his mind involuntarily focusing on that despite the movie playing on the TV. It only gets worse when he catches himself wondering if she looks just as pretty as she sounds when she laughs and giggles, plump rosy lips curling into a smile, her cheeks probably flushing adorably red.

Tony doesn't question it, tries not to dwell on why his daughter's friend seems to have drawn his attention. It's mere curiosity, he decides. Nothing more.

**

The first time Penny stays for dinner is a few weeks later. She's been at their house again before that, but she only barely gets to greet Tony before Morgan and she disappear into her room.

Now, sitting across Penny, Tony wonders if he should have left them to eat alone instead of joining them. He finds his eyes being drawn to Penny's face more often than not, taking the chance to actually look at the kid and he hates that the first word that comes to his mind is _pretty_.

Really fucking pretty.

Milky flawless skin and big brown eyes, innocent-looking, making her seem younger than sixteen. Her lips are cherry red and a bit shiny - is it lip gloss? Tony isn't sure but it definitely looks like it - and they close almost sinfully around the fork as Penny eats, the sight unfairly mesmerizing. Tony panics a little when he's caught staring, but Penny simply smirks around her fork and slowly lets it slides out of her mouth, purposely darting her tongue out to lick her lips, leaving them glistening with saliva.

Not as innocent as she looks, then.

It'd be unnerving, if it weren't for the jolt of arousal it immediately sends to Tony's groin. Penny's smirk grows knowing, like she can tell what's happening, what exactly is going on in Tony's head right now, and Tony forces himself to keep his eyes away for the rest of the dinner.

Penny offers to help with the dishes, when they're done eating, and even though Tony reassures her that he's got it, Penny insists. Tony washes while Penny is drying them, standing closer than necessary.

"Thank you so much for having me, Mr. Stark," Penny says when they've finished, placing her hand on Tony's bicep, letting it linger there enough for it to be noticeable. Tony ignores it. Or at least he tries to.

"No problem, kid," he says with a tight smile, letting out a stuttered relieved breath when Penny finally leaves the kitchen.

It becomes a habit after that.

Penny lives just with her aunt, Morgan explains to him, and May works most evenings, which means she's home all alone, and so Penny becomes pretty much a constant presence in their house.

It gives Tony the chance to notice more things about the kid - because that's what she is, he reminds himself - and he hates that he simply can't stop looking. By now, he knows that Penny seems to really like tight black jeans - that make her ass look too fucking good and Tony isn't able to take his eyes off her most of the time - and oversized hoodies that make her look small and delicate; _that_, until she meets Tony's gaze, a hidden challenge behind her beautiful brown eyes, making all the innocence disappear in a second.

Tony ignores the looks Penny gives him and decides that it's the best for both of them if he's in his office or, even better, out of the house when Penny is there. He knows that it's ridiculous and that this obsession of his - or whatever the hell it is - will pass sooner or later, but he'd better stay away for now, anyway.

**

The first time Penny stays over, it's the closest Tony comes to fucking everything up. He knows it's a bad idea from the beginning and at first he says no when Morgan asks him.

"It's a school night and there's no way you'll go to bed on time if Penny's here, you know that."

It's a weak argument and it honestly doesn't sound convincing even to his own ears, but it's all he's got.

And so, Tony ends up agreeing eventually. It's no surprise; he's never been good at saying no to his daughter.

It's almost 2AM when Tony hears steps from the hall, making a small frown form on his face. Morgan and Penny went to bed a while ago and unsurprisingly sleep has yet to come to Tony. It's still quite early for him, anyway.

He shifts on the couch and tries to focus his hearing on the steps, ignoring the sounds coming from the movie on the TV.

_Well._

He should have seen this coming, he guesses.

"Penny? Is everything okay?" He asks when Penny appears in the living room, stopping to lean against the armchair next to the couch where Tony's lying.

"Yeah. Just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," she says with a yawn and stretches her arms over her head, making the already short t-shirt she's wearing rise up her belly. "What’re you watching? Can I join you?" She asks and doesn't wait for an answer as she walks to the couch. Tony sits up and lets her settle beside him, sure that Penny would have found other ways to fit on the couch even with Tony lying on it. "So, why are you still awake, Mr. Stark?"

"Can't sleep either," he says, purposely keeping his eyes on the TV screen; unfortunately not before noticing how tiny Penny's shorts are, leaving her creamy smooth thighs dangerously exposed.

"Is everything alright? Oh, maybe I could give you a massage, help you relax. I can do _wonders_ with my hands… and well, you kinda look like you need it, Mr. Stark," Penny offers sweetly, bringing a hand on Tony's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Everything's fine, kid. No need to worry about me."

"I just wanna thank you, Mr. Stark. For letting me stay tonight and all the other evenings these last months... for taking care of me..." Penny says in a low, soft voice, and moves her hand higher, her fingers brushing over Tony's neck and then gently stroking his hair. "You're so good to me, Mr. Stark. Let me thank you."

It's almost impossible for Tony to not lean into Penny's touch; it's been quite some time since he's been touched by someone in such a way.

"Penny." He says warningly, knowing very well that he has to stop this before it goes too far.

"Just a massage, Tony. I promise."

_Tony_. It sounds right coming from Penny's mouth, both familiar and new in a way that makes Tony's stomach flutter.

"_Pretty Please?_"

Tony lets out a sigh of defeat, feeling his resolve crumble to nothing. "Just a massage," he agrees, repeating Penny’s words, and immediately misses the hand on his hair when it leaves him.

He turns around and waits for Penny to settle behind him, her knees pressed to the small of Tony's back.

Penny's hands are on him the next second, starting on the base of his scalp, kneading the flesh with her fingers gently but firmly. Tony lets out a quiet sigh as Penny's hands work their way lower to his neck and then his shoulders, his muscles melting beneath Penny's fingers.

"You're so tense," Penny comments, as she massages lower over his shoulder blades, admittedly more skillfully than Tony expected. "You should let yourself relax once in a while, Tony."

Easier said than done. Tony knows that if he let himself relax, _bad_ things would happen; things that Penny obviously wants. Not that it changes anything. Tony simply hums in reply, enjoying Penny's hands roaming over his back; he'll indulge himself just this once.

Penny's hands are on his sides now, massaging slowly his hips, and Tony can feel the girl’s breath against the nape of his neck, makes him wonder just how close Penny is.

"I like your cologne," Penny whispers almost right into his ear, and then brushes her smooth cheek against the side of Tony's face. She's really distracting; Tony thinks he can even feel her tits being pressed against his back now. "Or is it your aftershave? Smells really nice," she basically purrs now and Tony's half hard cock twitches, responding eagerly to the proximity of their bodies.

"I think it's time for you to go back to bed," he says in a firm voice, mustering all the self-control he has left, but he can't bring himself to move away. Not just yet.

"So soon? I actually had more ideas that would help you relax..."

Tony only barely manages to bite back his groan when Penny cups his cock through his sweatpants, giving it a firm squeeze, and just that is enough to coax it to its full hardness. Tony is quick to pull away, basically jumping up from the couch despite everything inside him screaming at him to just let it happen.

"Go to bed. _Now_," he says sharply and Penny pouts at him playfully, apparently ignoring the seriousness of the situation.

"But I know you want me, Tony. I _felt_ it-"

"Quit your little games, kid. Go to bed. Unless you want me to drive you home right the fuck now. Your choice."

Penny huffs but finally climbs off the couch, fixing Tony with a determined look before leaving the living room. "This isn't over. Goodnight, Tony."

Tony finds out just how true Penny's words are an hour later, when he's in his bed and his mind still refuses to just _stop thinking_.

He is used to his brain keeping him awake, but not for reasons like _that_.

The truth is that this somehow feels new and he doesn't really know how to handle it, he feels lost. He hasn't dated anyone since Pepper... since then, eight years ago. Sure he fucks around once in a while but that's it. Most of the time he doesn't even remember their names once they're done. He has forgotten how it is to feel drawn to someone and he hates that now that it’s happening he seems to have no control over it.

He just can't help it; can't help his thoughts always going to Penny when he takes himself in his hand and strokes his cock, wondering how it'd feel to run his hands over Penny's soft skin or imagining that it's red pretty lips wrapped around him instead of his hand, lip gloss smeared all over his length.

He lets himself entertain the thought of it actually happening. What's the worst thing that could happen?

Well, for once, Penny telling someone and the cops showing up at his door, he supposes. Admittedly, he's pretty sure that he has enough money to make it disappear. But it would, also, mean that Morgan would learn about it and probably hate him for it, justifiably so, and Tony can't do this to her; she's already lost one parent.

That should be enough for him to disregard the idea completely, shouldn't it? He likes to believe that he's a good father, but then _why_ is he still thinking about it?

It's wrong and illegal and-

And Penny seems to want it so much, she's basically gagging for it, looking at Tony with hungry eyes like she's imagining having Tony's cock in her mouth even at that very moment.

It's with this thought that Tony finally drifts off to sleep, guilt and desire battling inside him, and no matter how much he tries to fight it, he knows which one will win in the end.

**

Tony promised himself to stay away and he really tried to keep his word. These past couple of weeks he did everything he could to avoid Penny, to be cold and distant but still polite so it wouldn't raise any questions from Morgan. He ignored Penny when the girl rubbed her foot against Tony's calf, stopping her quickly before she managed to move higher on his thigh. And he even averted his eyes when she bent - rather provocatively - to pick her earring that supposedly fell, her red lace thong peeking out from under her jeans.

He ignored her again when he was doing the dishes and Penny came next to him, shamelessly whispering into his ear - _you look so hot today. I would already be on my knees and sucking your cock, if you wanted me to. You only have to ask, Tony. I'm getting wet just thinking about it_ \- leaving the kitchen only when Tony shot her a glare, managing to keep his face blank even though his cock was throbbing in his pants at Penny's words.

He ignored her yesterday, too, when Penny and Morgan were heading out and came to the lab to let him know. Morgan kissed his cheek as usual - _bye dad, we won't be late_ \- before heading out of the lab, apparently eager to leave. Tony wasn't expecting Penny to lean in as well, and he was definitely not expecting her to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth, whispering _bye, daddy_ against his lips before pulling away and following Morgan, leaving Tony frustrated and angry at equal measure.

So, to say that Tony has been trying would be an understatement. He was actually rather surprised that this was going so well, which should have been more than enough to let him know that things will get fucked soon.

Exactly two weeks after the last time, Tony finds himself in the living room again late at night, not really surprised when Penny joins him.

"You should be sleeping," he says, glancing at Penny for a moment before returning his attention back to the screen.

"Not tired," Penny replies, shifting beside him to get comfortable. Tonight she's wearing a large hoodie with her shorts and it almost covers them completely- not that Tony looks at her or anything. His eyes are perfectly glued to the TV screen. Mostly.

The silence that settles after that is unnerving, making Tony think that something bad is coming, his body slightly tensing.

It's minutes later, when Tony has managed to relax, that Penny finally breaks the silence.

"Morgan knows."

Tony's head snaps at Penny the moment the words are out of her mouth and his heart starts beating faster, pounding in his chest. With everything he has thought about doing to Penny, he has to remind himself that he hasn't actually acted on his desires, forcing himself to calm down.

"What?"

"That I like you. Well, she's my friend - obviously - and she knows I like older men and she's actually the one that brought it up, the first time I was here," Penny explains but Tony interrupts her because even if it's the truth, he thinks it'd be better if he doesn’t hear this.

"Penny, stop. It doesn't matter, it doesn't change anything," he says but doesn't it? The possibility of Morgan hating him is the main reason he has convinced himself to not let it happen.

As expected, Penny continues anyway and Tony, the hypocrite that he is, feels relieved, counting on Penny to ignore him, to insist.

"When I met you, she asked me if I would fuck you and I said yes, of course. And when I asked her if she would mind she pretty much said no and that it probably would do you good. She just doesn't want you to be miserable, you know. She can tell when you're not doing well," Penny says and Tony is torn between giving her a lecture, because this is none of their business talking about his life, and just staying quiet so he can process what the hell is happening.

Before he can decide, Penny is slipping in his lap, straddling him, gentle delicate fingers founding their way into Tony's hair. "When was the last time you got laid?"

"Penny..."

"How long has it been? Months? A year? More?" Penny asks and starts to slightly rock her hips against Tony's, dark brown eyes boring into him, waiting for a reaction. Tony doesn't even remember when the last time was, but he thinks a year ago sounds possible. He hadn't realized it's been so long. "It can be just physical, you know. It doesn't have to mean anything, if you're worried about that. You can just fuck me, take your pleasure. I can be your little fucktoy if you'd like. You're not doing anything wrong, Tony. I'm asking you to do this- I'm asking you to use me however you want. I'm _begging_ for it," Penny says and Tony breathes shakily, fighting the urge to buck his hips up, desperate to feel more.

"You could have had this much earlier if you hadn't insisted on denying yourself. But I guess, better late than ever, right?" Penny adds as she rearranges Tony's hands, moving them so they’re wrapped around her waist, and Tony lets her do as she wishes.

"Does she know you're here now?" He asks, not able to relax just yet.

"No. She's sleeping, don't worry. Does that mean that you're not gonna push me away this time? I don't know how many more rejections I can take. Don't I deserve some love, daddy?" Penny purrs and pouts her red little lips, batting her eyelashes at him.

Tony can't help chuckling. "Love? Thought you just wanted my cock, kid."

"Well, can't I have both, daddy?"

"Someone's getting greedy now..." Tony taunts, finding it easier than he expected to join Penny in her little game.

"I've been imagining about this for months, of course I'm fucking greedy. You have no idea how many times I came thinking about your cock filling my mouth."

"Fuck, kid..." Tony groans quietly, his cock throbbing in his boxers.

Penny grins and leans in, connecting their lips into a kiss, slow and deep, yet impatient. Tony welcomes it and licks into her mouth, making Penny sigh, nibbling on her soft bottom lip as he pulls away.

"So, can I suck your cock, daddy?"

Tony grunts an affirmative and Penny grins at him, pecking his lips one more time before sinking down on her knees before him. She reaches for the waistband of Tony's pajamas impatiently and tugs them down with Tony's help, causing his cock to spring free, the hard length snapping against his lower stomach.

"Shit, you're big," Penny says in a pleased sigh, wrapping her hand around him, her fist not even closing around the thicker base. "I knew it," she says, sounding like she's seconds before starting to drool - _damn, she really loves cock, huh_ \- and then her sweet little mouth is on the tip of Tony's dick, quickly making all thoughts in Tony's head completely disappear.

Penny doesn't waste any time before starting to suck, bobbing her head up and down and stroking the rest of Tony's cock with her hand. She's good, obviously knows what she's doing; Tony doesn't remember when the last time that he got a good blow job was and he only hopes that he doesn't come too soon, rather eager to fuck Penny tonight. Now that he's given in, he doesn't want to hold back.

He wants this. He _needs_ it.

He groans as quietly as he can when Penny tongues at his slit, hollowing her cheeks around the head and suckling on it, humming around it like she's enjoying this as much as Tony is.

"Fuck, kid… you're good. Really fucking good," he says and Penny moans, welcoming the praise. Then she pulls away, letting Tony's cock pop out with an obscene, wet sound and she mouths at the thick shaft, tongue tracing the prominent vein on the underside.

Tony's hands clench at the cushions of the couch when Penny laps at his balls, swallowing one in her mouth and gently sucking on it before doing the same with the other.

Then she drags her tongue up Tony's dick and meets his gaze, holding eye contact as she wraps her lips around him again, letting the hard length slide smoothly inside her mouth.

Penny sets a steady, fast pace, moving her head with enthusiasm, eager to take as much of Tony as she can. She swallows him deeper and deeper every time, swirling her tongue around him, moaning in pleasure even when the tip of Tony's cock hits the back of her throat and she makes a gagging sound that’s honestly more arousing than anything has any right to be.

Penny pulls away, gasping for breath, eyes watering, but resumes what she was doing almost right away, now sucking him with renewed vigor.

Tony grunts and brings his hand on the back of Penny's head, tugging at her hair encouragingly. "Shit. You fucking love that, huh... love chocking on daddy's cock, don't you, Penny?" He asks, the _word_ slipping from his mouth without his permission, and he feels both shame and arousal coil in his stomach.

Penny replies with a lustful moan and nods her head as much as she can with her mouth stuffed full of cock.

She looks good like this, fucking breathtaking, like she was always meant to be on her knees sucking cock, and Tony feels her balls tightening, dangerously close to spilling.

He tugs at Penny's hair harshly and pulls her off his cock, the corner of his lips twitching up in amusement when Penny whines in protest, still trying to reach the head with her tongue.

"Come on, enough. I wanna come when I'm inside you," he says, gesturing for her to get up.

"I was hoping I would finally taste you," Penny grumbles and pouts but obeys nonetheless. She reaches inside the pocket of her hoodie and then hands Tony a condom, smiling cheekily at him when Tony raises a surprised eyebrow at her.

"What? I came prepared," she says and takes her shorts off, and then slips out of her thong more slowly, obviously eager to give Tony a show, even if a short one. Tony's mouth waters at the sight of Penny's creamy thighs, the lips of her cunt looking just as pretty and smooth as the rest of her, slightly shining with her slick.

Penny slips into his lap impatiently, back arching and ass wiggling, obviously demanding that Tony hurry the fuck up.

Tony brings his hand between her spread legs and lets his fingers brush over her folds, tracing them with feather-light touches, and he lets out a low chuckle at how she's already squirming excitedly.

He strokes her entrance and feels her quiver, trying to swallow him in. He gives in eventually and starts working two fingers inside her pussy, being careful and keeping the pace slow even as he feels his patience wearing thin. His guilt for fucking a sixteen year old is already more than enough; the least he can do is not hurt her and make sure she enjoys it.

Penny gasps and her entrance clings tightly around him, eagerly drawing him deeper inside her.

"Shit, you're tight, kid," he says in a low grunt, twisting his fingers inside Penny, testing how loose she is, how relaxed. If he didn't know better, he'd probably think she's still a virgin.

"Come on, move. I can take it," Penny urges and grinds down onto the fingers, forcing them deeper inside her welcoming cunt, whimpering softly when her hole stretches around the base of Tony's thick digits.

Tony obliges and pumps his fingers in and out rhythmically, making sure to avoid the sweet little spot inside Penny for now, her strokes only stretching her open, teasing her. 

“Take this off,” he says, motioning to her hoodie, and she’s very obviously happy to comply, throwing it away on the other corner of the couch.

Tony can’t help grunting deep in his throat when his eyes land on her pert little tits, her cute pink nipples already stiffening in arousal. He can’t resist leaning down, his mouth immediately finding the round mounts, and he flicks the hard little nubs with his tongue, suckling on them greedily, having her moaning needily on top of him.

He continues like this for several seconds, sucking on her tits and fingering her little hole, relishing how she seems to get even more and more wet as he keeps playing with her, until both of them grow too impatient for any more foreplay. He withdraws his fingers when Penny whines - probably, for the tenth time - that she's ready and he lets her roll the condom on his hard cock.

He strokes himself with his wet hand a few times and then guides his dick into Penny's eager hole, his stomach tightening with want and anticipation.

Penny bites her bottom lip as she starts sinking on his cock, inch by inch being engulfed in her slick tight heat. Her face is beautifully flushed and her eyes closed, loose strands of hair falling in front of her face. She looks as if she's in pain but still, she keeps going, doesn't stop until the whole length of Tony's cock is buried fully inside her.

"Jesus, kid," Tony pants, a throaty sound leaving his mouth when Penny starts rolling her hips. His cock twitches desperately inside Penny, feeling ready to explode, and Tony grips Penny's hips firmly, forcing her to stay still.

"Just- just give me a minute," he says and takes a deep breath, willing himself to calm down.

Penny's face splits into a wide grin, a small soft hand coming to cup Tony's cheek. "Aww, _daddy_. It's really been too long, hasn't it?" She says, sounding half amused, half sympathetic, giving Tony's lips a little peck. "But you have me now, daddy. You won't have to worry about this, anymore. I'll take care of you. I'll be your sweet little girl," she purrs in that lovely voice of hers and starts moving her hips again.

This time, Tony lets her.

Penny grinds on his cock, with languid movements at first, and gradually speeds up his pace, starting lifting herself up before slamming back down, eagerly fucking herself on Tony's cock. They both do their best to stifle their sounds as Penny rides him, but a few moans still manage to escape them.

"We should've gone to the bedroom," Tony says and Penny chuckles, her pace faltering for a second.

"Too late," Penny says nonchalantly, and then sinks down on his cock, a whine leaving her mouth.

She sounds sinfully good- almost good enough to erase all of Tony's guilt, but it only lasts a few moments.

As if fucking his daughter's friend isn't bad enough, he had to do it in the living room, where she could catch them literally any time now. They should have gone to his bedroom- no, not his bedroom, not where _she_ used to sleep.

He squeezes his eyes closed and breathes, grateful for Penny's voice that pulls him out of his thoughts.

"-y? Daddy? Hey, are you still with me?"

"Yes, yes I'm here, baby," he says and his heart feels a little lighter when Penny smiles at him.

"You need to relax, daddy. You deserve this- you deserve to feel good," Penny tells him and then captures his lips in a deep hungry kiss. Tony more than welcomes the distraction, plunging his tongue inside Penny's sweet, inviting mouth, swallowing the needy whines Penny makes against his lips.

He forces all his thoughts out of his head for now, focusing only on the wonderful feeling of having Penny riding his cock, moving those narrow hips in a mesmerizing way, driving Tony crazy.

He grips Penny’s ass, her round cheeks fitting perfectly in his large hands, and squeezes them firmly. He keeps his hold tight and helps her move faster up and down onto his cock, having the kid moving enthusiastically on his lap, her tits bouncing in sync with their desperate movements.

They're both already sweaty, hair sticking to their foreheads, Penny's flushed skin shining under the light coming from the TV screen; she looks so effortlessly beautiful.

"Oh God.. ah- ah daddy, please," Penny moans, obviously trying to keep her voice down, but doing a poor job of it. "Want you to fuck me, daddy... want you to hold me down and _fuck_ me," she begs, voice breaking.

The words have Tony growling low in his throat, another wave of arousal washing over him, his cock throbbing inside Penny's tight heat.

He easily pulls Penny off his dick and a few moments later he has her pinned on the couch, only her pert little ass up in the air as Tony slides back inside her weeping cunt. Tony starts fucking into her with deep, hard thrusts, Penny’s relaxed hole taking him in smoothly, like Tony's cock was always meant to be buried inside her.

He grips Penny's tiny waist, calloused hands touching smooth skin, and kneads Penny's sides, pulling her back onto his cock in sync with his own thrusts, their bare skin slamming together every time he bottoms out. Penny slips a hand beneath her, bringing it between her legs, her sounds growing even louder as she starts rubbing at her clit.

"Fuck, Tony... Harder, give it to me harder, daddy," she whines pleadingly and Tony can do nothing but comply, snapping his hips at an unforgiving pace, needy little mewls escaping Penny's mouth as Tony fills her with his cock.

"Jesus, baby girl... You can't get enough, can you? That's all you wanted, wasn’t it, honey? A fat dick deep inside you to satisfy your sweet, greedy cunt… Daddy's little cockslut," Tony mutters through his pants, the words slipping from his mouth almost naturally, feeling right against his tongue.

"Yes yes yes daddy, please, _please_," Penny chants, her sweet voice quivering as Tony keeps grinding into her, fucking her at just the right angle that has her whimpering at every thrust, his movements growing sloppy and desperate as he approaches his orgasm.

Penny reaches her climax first, a broken sob leaving her lips, desperately spasming around his cock. Tony fucks her though it, pounding into her delicious heat mercilessly, groaning when Penny’s wet pussy clenches around him impossibly tight.

He places a large hand on Penny's back between her shoulder blades, pressing her firmly to the couch as he starts rutting into her with sharp, quick thrusts. The words _daddy, pleasepleaseplease_ fall from Penny's mouth as prayer, her sweet little sounds successfully driving Tony over the edge.

He spills inside the condom, his cock pulsing as he empties his load, panting heavily, the aftershocks of his orgasm leaving him almost dizzy.

He sighs contently when he's finally done, pulling out and flopping back onto the couch. He removes the condom and ties a knot on it, before placing it back inside its wrapper, making a mental note to remember to throw it away later.

Penny shuffles closer to him on the couch and nuzzles her cheek against Tony's, making a pleased purring sound. "I hope you're not regretting it now. This was amazing," she says and well, Tony can't really argue with that, can he? He honestly didn't know just how much he needed this until now. That doesn't mean that the guilt isn't coming back in full force as his brain starts functioning again.

"You should go to sleep, kid."

"So you _are_ regretting it," Penny says, sounding almost sad now, her playful tone completely gone. "Is it me? Did you not like it?" She asks and even though she tries to sound nonchalant, Tony can tell that she's slightly self-conscious, maybe even a little hurt.

And isn't that great?

It was _his_ decision to fuck a sixteen year old girl and he truly enjoyed it; he has no right ruining this for her and playing with her self-confidence, especially at this age that it's so fragile. He's a dad, for fuck's sake, he should know better- he should have done better.

"No, it- it’s not you, Penny," he says, cupping Penny's cheek gently, offering her the best reassuring smile he can manage right now. "You, you were amazing, baby, perfect."

Penny grins at him again, seemingly satisfied with the answer, her cute smile making Tony's chest feel slightly better.

"Well, you were perfect, too. Stop beating yourself up, you didn't do anything wrong," she says kindly and even though it doesn't do much to convince Tony, he appreciates the effort anyway. "I'm gonna head to bed now, okay? Goodnight, Tony," she says and plants a kiss on Tony's cheek before climbing off the couch, gathering her clothes in her arms.

"Sweet dreams," Penny adds with a cheeky smile and a wink, and Tony smiles despite himself.

The guilt and self-loathing are unsurprisingly there but now Tony can also feel something sweet bloom inside him, warming his chest, and against his better judgment and despite the fact that everything about Penny is screaming _trouble_, Tony welcomes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Kudos and comments are always welcome and greatly appreciated 😀❤️


End file.
